The Interrogation Room Kiss
by Sophie Marie Fredrickson
Summary: Gail tells us the story of her kissing Holly at the station, how she came to press her lips onto the doctor's. Gail's darkest thoughts and her inner voice while listening to Holly'S babbling. Memorized scene rom 4x12 Gail POV


Gail & Holly Fanfiction

Setting: Interogationroom, episode 12 season 4

Gail POV

- This is my first try at getting inside Gail's head. Please feel free to review. -

- The dialogue is not quoted from the original. It's only memorized. -

**The Interogationroom Kiss**

We have been told to make ourselfes ready for combat, a situation that does not rarely appear at a police station. Officers running around, their chatter like carpet floor. I fiddled with my belt. While walking, I felt the heavy gun, the radio and the handcuffs tugging at my waist. They moved, right-left-right, and the pressure of the belt made aware of the urgency the mission had. It made me conscious of my hipbones, that rubbed against the belt. Up and down.

I noticed a figure standing across the hallway, watching me, as I adjusted my uniform. She had the nervous habit of tugging at the report she held in her hands, something that I found quite adorable. Holly clang onto the sheets as if they were a life-raft. She looked me straight in the eye; my chest hurt a little at that. She shifted her weight nervously, as if the urgency of a sudden matter did not leave her time to stand still. Suddenly, I let my hips sway some more. Just because.

„What are you doing here?"

„I had to drop off a report"

„Doesn't the currier usually bring that over?"

„Yeah... he was sick... or something"

I did not believe a word she said. I'm not stupid, she knows that, yet she fails to be honest to me. She always does. Whenever I'm unbearable, she bears with me still. She is too polite to turn me down. I appreciate that very much, she has no idea.

„Arg... come here"

She pulled me towards the interrogation room. Hesitantly, I let her have her way, considering the situation of being called out. Her hands were quite strong, I noticed. Short nails clang onto my chicken-arm.

„Is it true? I heard there was some freak hunting you guys..."

„H-Holly, I'm not allowed to talk about that..."

She tiltled her head to one side. The blue light, the glass, the dark room, made her eyes look amazing. Mesmerizing even. I never noticed that little valley, that parted her lower lip in the middle. Her eyes, och. She had little specks of dark brown in her eyes. Never noticed that, either. That lip looked deliciously soft.

I realized she was right about the „Hello, I'm working here too, remember" –part. She was very right, as always.

„There were few officers being shot at, and a few others took fire"

The situation was nowhere near amusing. She shouldn't worry. Especially not about me. I am the officer here. She is just Holly. Just Holly, ultra mesmerizing Holly, smarty-pants Holly, Hollykins. Lunchbox Holly. That stupid lunchbox. I found her white lab cote strangely arousing.

„You mean you. You were being shot at?!" her voices pitched up a little

„Omg, are you gonna go back out there? Put yourself in danger?"

„Yeah, I kinda am."

„Oh, ok..."

Her tongue, just for a split second, darted out. She did that, when nervous. When she did not know, what to do. I enjoyed the fact, that I made her helpless. She stammered something about that girl from last night. Oh, I thought, she did not have to tell me that. Yet, she did. That ugly from last night could suck my di**.

Her eyes – och, that little dark speck in a pool of brown – consumed me. They took me in, every patch of skin, my lips, my eyes, the valley between nose and lips, resentless to rest at some point, daring from one eye to the other. The nerd could not help herself. My nerd.

„... and I don't know, maybe I needed to check on you ore something..."

She was cut off by my lips. I devoured her, yet her strong hand rested on my upper arm, pressing into me – Hold me! - as if afraid, I would suddenly change into dust.

Her lips were moist, a little, but soft at that. They were warm, they fitted. We completed a puzzle. Her lips on mine, crashing in together, yearning for release. More! I could not help myself. Her moan vibrated in my throat. All the pressure could not help to minimize the knot in my stomach, the heat rising, at the same time settling between my legs, as Holly returned the kiss, ever so strong. Her head in my hands, her hair through my fingers.

I pulled away. I took a deep breath and found my voice „..omg..."

„I-I'm sorry, you just.. you just had to stop talking"

Both of her eyes contained these little patches of dark.

Holly radiated lust. She was quite baffled though.

„I wont say another word"

I closed my eyes. When her lips returned to mine, my lungs were filled with heat. A moan escaped, hot breath on my cheek, and those lips – that little valley long forgotten. Heat. I ran my fingers through her hair, across her scalp. She sighted into my touch. I smiled into the kiss. Holly slid her hands around my waist, they drew lazy circles, until they hooked into my belt. She pulled me impossibly closer. Even through her blouse I could feel pert breasts pressing into mine. Her nails scratched across my back. Those nails, that hair, these lips, her voice, her breath. I took it all in. Her scent intoxicated me, it drew me mad. She grabbed my butt, nails digging into my cheeks, rocking me against her.

„Officer, I believe you have to retreat to service now"

„Yeah, I probably should, doctor"

„I don't want you to go" she leaned her forehead against mine.

That left me agape. I could not imagine a sassy answer to that. The intimacy in that moment occupied too much of an emotion to be stern about it. I realized, that right now, in this room, there was no way out.

„Yeah..." I felt awkard

„I must go" I looked her straight in the eye, and opened the door.

Baffled she stood in the now empty room. Some of Gail's heat was still left on Holly's lips. She got the hint, and tried to sneak her way outside, viewing Oliver Shaw in front of the door.

„Hi"

„Hi..." She waved and walked off as fast as she could.


End file.
